


Blood Gulch Babies

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Image Entry, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Daycare AU"





	Blood Gulch Babies

“Tucker did it!”

For Team Medic’s Daycare square, courtesy of my husband (who doesn't have his own account to post)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159655913691/tucker-did-it-for-team-medics-daycare)


End file.
